Ilegalmente Loiro
by os malfeitores
Summary: Draco Malfoy vai descobrir certas coisas esquisitas...muito esquisitas...junto com Gina Wesley...numa comédia mafiosa:
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Draco Malfoy tem uma missão, infiltrar-se no Ministério da Magia, adivinha quem é sua assistente? Gina Weasley. Oquê vai acontecer? I don't know...

Descubra você mesmo, em "ilegalmente loiro", uma comedia mafiosa onde o amor nada vale, o dinheiro não é tudo, e o ministerio é um banco cheio de dinheiro onde ladrões pode entrar e sair sem nenhuma explicação

Talvez isto não acontecesse se a guerra de voldemort não tivesse virado um fiasco...

Vamos começar de uma vez...


	2. As instruções

"JURAMOS SOLENIMENTE QUE NÃO VAMOS FAZER NADA DE BOM"

Minha vez de escrever – diz Zack

Não, é minha- diz Lilian

Não é de nenhum de vocês é minha- Diz Jhony

Ah! Vamos logo com essa fic!- Diz Lilian

Bele!- Diz Zack

Vamu nessa!- Diz Jhony

Capítulo 1- As informações da missão 

Existia um garoto, loiro, muito loiro, e tb muuuuito idiota... (Mas isso naum vem ao caso)

Ele estava recebendo as intruções para a sua missão. Ele terá que ir ao Ministério e se infiltrar para descobrir os segredos do Cornellius Fudge para destruir Voldemort (o chefe do Draco) ele tem que destruir os planos e voltar para a base, parecia simples mas ele vai descobrir que naum é.

Draco chega na base para receber as instruções com o seu cigarrinho de sempre

Qualé a boa?- Diz Draco

Que linguajar é este meu comensal?- Diz Voldemort

Disculpa minha chefia. Vai me conta qual é a missão.- Implorou Draco

Você terá que se infiltrar no Ministério e roubar os planos de Fudge para me destruir. – Diz Voldemort

Parece simples. – Diz Draco

Mas naum é, você terá que ganhar a confiança de Fudge, para esta façanha eu consegui um emprego de secretario dele- Diz voldemort calmamente

Cof,cof- Tociu Draco, se engasgando com a baba- Você esta brincando, não está mestre?

Infelizmente, estou falando serio...- Diz voldemort fazendo careta - Você começa segunda feira, e , porfavor , não leve cigarros.

Segunda-feira chegou, Draco foi com um maço de cigarros, foi até a cabine telefônica, jogou seu cigarro fora e...

Continua no próximo capítulo...

N/A: O que vocês acharam desse capítulo, Chato , Legal , Estressante, Idiota ou daqueles que dá sono? Responda. - Disse Lilian

Ei, era minha vez – Disse Zack

E daí- Diz Jhony

"MALFEITO FEITO"


	3. você é?

"JURAMOS SOLENEMENTE QUE NÃO VAMOS FAZE NADA DI BAUM"

Haha!peguei o notbook do zack e agora eu posso escrever sozinha!muhahaha/risada malefica/-diz lilian

Não mesmo prima..-diz zack tirando o lap top da mão da prima

Nem pensar!é minhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa veeeeeeeeez!-diz jhony com cara de cachorro pidão

Quer saber?esse capitulo é meu e nimguem tasca!-diz lilian

/lilian:normal;zack:negrito;jhony:sublinhado/

**Nathoca malfoy:**A ideia era uma comedia..e uma comedia das boas.../cara de chefia/

**Esagerada...**

O Zack tem toda a rasão!

Será que da pra eu ser um pouquinho superior as vezes?

**Paulinha Malfoy:**Serio que agente escreve bem?que legal!to tão felix!

**Tá bom lilian..calminha...**

Se você perceber,nós temos muito mais para vocês...esperem alguns dias ou semanas...temos muitas surpresas!

**Cap2- você é...?**

Draco estava dentro da tal cabine telefonica,jogou seu cigaritho para fora e apertou o botãosinho.falou seus dados(Voldemort avia dado para ele uma identidade falsa: Jan Wayann)recebeu um cracha e adentrou no ministerio.

Ele estava amdando distraido olhando para o teto cheio de desenhos(teto,na verdade chão..o ministerio é subterranio)quando ele bate em alguem e esta pessoa derruba tudo no chão

"Desculpa,desculpa"-disse a garota ruiva que acabara de derrubar tudo no chão

"Eu que digo isto,eu estava distraído"-Draco disse ajudando a garota a arrumar as coisas,ate os dois virem a cara um do outro-"Wesley"

"Malfoy"-disse Gina colocando a mão na cintura-"Oque faz poraqui?"

"Isto eu pergunto!"-disse Draco com vontade de socar a garota

"Eu trabalho aqui se você não sabe"

"Bom,eu não sabia mesmo,então é melhor eu me mandar,dois Weasleys no ministerio é demais para a linda pessoa que eu sou"

"Que de linda não tem nada se você me permite"

"O pior é que eu não permito,mesmo!"

"uhhh,o Malfoysinho esta bravinho,foi?"

"Idiota,pobretona..."-disse Draco apos ir embora dali e indo a prescisamente a saal aonde ele trabalharia

Ao chegar lá ele encontra nimguém mais,nimguem menos que Gina Wesley sentada numa das duas mesas da sala,ao telefone,anotando algumas coisas num bloquinho

"Wesley?"-ele disse stupefato

"Malfoy!"-ela se assustou deixando o telefone cair no chão-"Agora é persiguição, é?"

"Não, eu ganhei um emprego nesta sala"

"Está enganado,eu tenho hoje que mostrar a sala para meu novo assistente chamado..."-ela parou para pensar um pouco-"Jan Waynn"

"É eu este cara,quer dizer,sou eu"

"Que eu saiba seu nome é Draco Malfoy"

"Andou pesquisando por mim,ruivinha?"-disse ele ironico

"nãos e fassa de idiota,opa!esqueci,você É idiota"-disse ela colocando a mão na cabeça para fingir estar pensando-"Agora,expliquice!"

"Tá bom,se eu posso confiar em você,mesmoeu sabendo que não devemos confiar em Wesleys pobretões..."

"EXPLICA LOGO,SUA DONINHA!"

Muhauahuahuah!-diz lilian

Que foi agora prima?endoidou de vez?-perguntou Zack preocupado

Não!é que eu parei na melhor parte do capitulo!hahahahah!-diz lilian se acabando de rir-Bom,eu vou fazer uma pergunta...quem acertar ganha um personagem na fic

OQUE?FICOU DOIDA!-diz jhonys quase tendo um infarto

Continuando...De onde eu tirei a ideia do teto cheio de desenhos?foi de um filme,da disney,desenho..faz uns dois anos...de monstrinhos e uam garotinha...-diz lilian

Assim fica facil demais!-diz zack bravo

Mais senão eles não vão acertar!-diz lilian emburrada

Masi é pra eles não acertarem mesmo!-diz jhony

"MAL FEITO FEITO"


	4. não é pra tanto

"JURAMOS SOLENEMENTE QUE NÃO VAMSO FAZER NADA DE BOM"

/normal para lilian;negrito Zack;sublinhado Jhony/

**Nathoca Malfoy:**ê!acertou!ganhou um personagem!Seu personagem é a Andressa!Meus parabens!Uma garota de 19 anos que trabalha como recepsionista!e que quer roubar o Draco de qualquer uma

**Não posso deixar de admitir que sua personagem é muito divertida e descolada...e parabens por acertar o obvio ¬¬**

HMPH...eu não acredito que eu vou Ter que dar parabens para alguém que...que...acertou uma pergunta obvia...acho que eu vou chorar!buáaa

**Paulinha Malfoy:**Outra que acertou bem!eu devia saber que se eu não colocasse uma garotinha e monstrinhos as pessoas diriam:Bela e a fera,Lilo e sthich...e muito mais...tá vendo...não estava tão facil assim

**Sua personagem é a Carolayne,tambem rescepsionista,Melhor amiga da Andressa e tudo mais que você sabe(ou vai saber)**

Eu sabia...tava muuito facil...a Lilian devia dificultar mais as perguntas...estava tudo muito facil

ESTA TUDO MUITO FACIL

**Cap3-Nem pra tanto...**

"FALA LOGO SUA DONINHA!"-bufou Gina

"ok,ok,Weasley..responderei..apenas vou esperar o momento certo..."-Disse Draco olhando para a porta traz da ruiva

"MAS QUE MOMENTO IMPORTANTE É ESTE?"-falou ela gritando novamente

"eu não sei, só sei que agora não é"-disse draco calmo sentando-se na mesa ao lado de gina,que conserteza era pra ser sua

"Então é melhor ir parando de ser folgado e começando a trabalhar...você só tem que carimbar aqueles papeis e...Blá,Blá,Blá,Blá.."-Gina disse,mais Draco não prestou a minima atenção,estava olhando a janela falsa,em que o dia estava ensolarado e se bobiasse um passarinho falso também aparecece,de repente é ouvido um barulhão na segunta porta do cômodo,oque conserteza era a sala de fudge

"Virgínia!"-gritou Fudge entrando na sala aonde Gina estava de pé,uma mão na cintura e outra apontando para a cara de Draco,ele sentado na cadeira de sua escrivaninha e com os pés em cima da mesa-"Cartloz me ligou?Eu tenho um assunto urgente para com ele!"

"Ligou sim,senhor..."-disse Gina atrapalhada pegando o bloquinho em que anotara o recado de Cartloz-"Ele disse pro senhor que as bombas para duendes estavm prontas,e que o negócio está fechado,amanhã mesmo o senhor poderia lansar na base de Você-sabe-quem..."-foi a vez de Draco correr que nem uma besta a procura de um bloquinho e copiar tudo oquê Gina dizia,sua missão estaria completa e nunca mais ele prescisaria ver a cara daquela ruiva insuportavel novamente

"Obrigado Virgínia"-e se virou para entrar na sua sala,nem olhou para Draco que escrevia tudo como um doido

"Acho que já sei oque você veio fazer aqui..."-disse ela levantando uma sombrancelha e catando o bloquinho da mão de Draco-"Há!eu sabia...ah,não se preocupe,não vou contar para ELE...só pra mostrar como 'Wesleys pobretões' são confiaveis..."

"Obrigado..."-Para tudo!Draco Malfoy falando obrigado a um Wesley! Acho que aquela missão ira mudar mais sua vida do que uma simples promoção que Draco esperava de Voldemort

De repente se ouve um toc toc na porta,Gina vai lá abrir,uma garota loira e de olhos vermelhos entra toda alegrinha e abraça Gina

"Gina,Gina!a quanto tempo!"-diz a garota

"Ei,andressa,faz uma hora e meia que agente não se vê!"-corrigiu Gina

"Ah,é...esse é o tal assistente novo que você ganhou?Nossa!Como ele é parecido com o Draco Malfoy...mais pelo oque você me disse era Jan Wayann!"-andressa tagarelou correndo

"Calma,andressa,cuidado com o seu senso de surto...você conserteza não quer acordar as 4:00 da madrugada pra passar pomada você-sabe-aonde"

"Ei,Jan,me dá um autógrafo! É que eu coleciono autógrafos de pessoas parecidas com o Draco.."-disse ela pegando um bloquinho na sua bolsa e dando ele e uma pena

"Mais,oque esse tal Draco tem demais!"-perguntou o próprio Draco,fingindo não saber a resposta(o pior é que ele não sabia,mesmo)

"É que ele é o garoto mais rico,bonito(N/A:esta não é a minha opnião,é que é a fic entendam) e mais cobiçado da grã-betanha bruxa segundo a revista A Bruxinha Adolescente"-disse andressa pegando um exemplar da tal revista de dentro da bolsa

"Andressa,eu tenho que Ter uma conversinah com você alí fora.."-Disse Gina puxando Andressa para fora da sala,dava pra ver oque Gina estava falando,porque Andressa abriu um extremo sorriso e saiu correndo adentre a sala para abraçar o pobre do Jan(Draco,não se esqueçam)

"Tá bom,tá bom, agora que sabe, da pra me soltar ou tá dificil!"

"Tá dificil,tá dificil,tá dificil,tá dificil..."

"Ok,andressa,acho que você esagerou,mais só um pouquinho..."-disse Gina tirando a garota de aparencia de 19 anos de cima do Draco

"ok,ok,mais e agora?oque eu falo pro mestre!ELE VAI ME MATAR,ELE VAI ME MATAR,ELE VAI ME MATAR"-e draco ficou balançando a cadeira com a mão na cabeça repitindo milhões de vezes 'ele vai me matar,ele vai me matar'

"er...Andressa,você poderia ir e voltar mais tarde?Acho que o Malfoy está com crise do cerebro"-disse gina e Andressa ascentiu,mas antes de ir ela deu um beijo na testa do Malfoy e saiu alegrinha pelo corredor,foi quando Draco acordou do tranze

"Ela já foi?"-perguntou ele com medo

"já"-e ele deu um suspiro e relachou na cadeira

"Será que ele me mata?"-perguntou Draco rabiscando um bloquinho de papel

"Provavelmente...mais estaria fazendo um bem pra humaninade..."- e Gina já estava ditalografando na sua escrivaninha

"Sabe que ela tem rasão?"-uma garota que estava encostada na porta falou

"Carolayne,a quanto tempo você não vem aqui?uns 3 dias!"-falou Gina parando de digitar naquela maquina velha e olhando para a garota na porta

"Pois é,né...A Andressa esbarrou em mim no corredor e contou a novidade..."-disse Carolayne apontando com po olhar para Draco

"Agora o mundo inteiro vai saber e ELE vai me matar!"-ironizou Draco

"Calminha,Malfoy,isto passa rapidinho...em pensar que eu estava do lado da Lilica na época da guerra..."-disse Gina voltando a escrever

"Você não está falando serio..está?"-disse Draco rindo-"Aquela garota era...maluca!"

"E nós todos não somos?"-Falou Carolayne levantando uma sombrancelha-"Oquê seria do mundo sivilisado senão os doidos do passado e de hoje?Ainsten,Benjamim Flankin,Lilian Paralarli..."

"Vocês todas são malucas..."-Disse Draco voltando ao desenho no bloco de papel

"Não somos não...O mundo que é normal demais para nossa sossiedade louca!"-Brincou Carolayne

"Tá Carol...não é pra tanto..."-Falou Gina

"Pode até ser...mais eu volto.."-Diz Carolayne atravessando a porta e piscando para Draco

"Este mundo é Louco"-Fala Draco rindo e voltando a rabiscar no papel

"Fiqueisabendo que você estava aqui e vim dar um presentinho"-Disse uma garota já no meio da sala-"Uma faca no seu pescoço!"

"Tá bom,Lilian,não é pra tanto..."-Falou Gina pegando Lilian pelas costas e sentando-a num banquinho é frente da sua iscrivaninha-"Então,que eu saiba,você não trabalha no ministerio..."

"Não trabalhava...vocês não sabiam que eu estava fazendo curso de auror?"-perguntou a garota levantando uma sombrancelha

"Eu sabia que o ministerio estava no lixo...mais não pra tanto..."-Falou Draco saindo da sala-"Acho que eu vou me suicidar lá fora..."

"Já vai tarde!"-Falaram as duas garotas de dentro da sala

Já acabou?-perguntou Zack

Já acabou sim,primo...e tomei a liberdade de me por na historia!muhahaha-diz lilian

Assim não vale...eu também quero!-choramingou Jhony

Vai conseguir Jhony,vai conseguir...se a Lilian está na historia,eu também estou,claro...e conserteza você também-falou Zack

Verdade!-falou Jhony todo alegrinho

"MALFEITO FEITO"


	5. Já eh demais

N/A:"JURAMOS SOLENEMENTE QUE NAUM VAMOS FAZER NADA DE BOM"

Tb vou entrar nessa história -Diz Zack

Como? – Diz Lilian

Assim, eu como inspetor do ministério

Vc como auror e o Jhony como meu ajudante - Diz Zack

Vamu logo com essa fic – Diz Zack

Cap.4- Já é demais 

"e então Gina, novidades?"- pergunta Lilica se virando para Gina

"Acabou de ver uma delas saindo pela porta"- Disse Gina com cara séria

"hem,hem"- Fala alguém atras delas

"Ah! Oi Zack!"- Fala Gina

"Oi priminho!"- Fala Lilian

"Conversando durante o trabalho, EIN!"- Diz o tal do Zack

"Bom, eu já estou voltando para o escritório dos aurores!"- Disse Lilian se esquivando

"E eu estou esperando meu assistente que foi se suicidar lá fora.."- Disse Gina

"Jhony vá buscar o Jan Waayne antes que eu o despeça"- Disse Zack

"Ta bom, primo to indo"- Disse Jhony

Então Jhony encontra Draco conversando com Andressa e Caroline

"Muito bonito, ein?" Disse Jhony

"Eu já tava voltando pro trabalho." Disse o Draco

"Não ele não tava ele tava falando com a gente." Disseram Andressa e Caroline em coro.

"Venha comigo senhor Malfoy" Disse Jhony

"Meu nome é Jan Waayne" Disse Malfoy

"Vc Não me engana, vem logo" Disse Jhony

"Tá bom!" Disse Draco

Voltando para a cena do escritório

"Jhony eu disse para vc trazer o Waayne não o Malfoy"- Disse Zack

"Eu sou o Waayne"- Disse Draco irritadiço

"Naum vc naum é . Mas se quer mentir vou tirar do seu salário." Disse Zack

N/A: "Já terminou?" Pergunta Lilian

"to sem saber o que fazer, mais pelo menos entrei na história"- Respondeu Zack

"Nós ficamos sem review buááááá" Chorou Jhony

"Calma Jhony" - Disse Lilian

"MALFEITO FEITO"


	6. é agora

"JURAMOS SONELEMENTE QUE NÃO VAMOS FAZER NADA DI BAUM"

"Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"-Falou Lilian enritada

"Que foi,priminha fofa do colaçaum?"-ironizou Zack apertando as bochechas de Lilian

"HMP!eu deixei vc escrever o capitulo anterior e nada!nada de nadica de pitipiribas,porissoq eu eu digo que é sempre eu que tenho que escrever"

"Mais é pedir demais Mana.."-Falou Jhony

"Melhor responder as reviews,antes que eu amte estes dois!o.o"-Falou Lilian

/normal pra lilian;negrito po zack;sublinhadu pu jhony/

**Hannah:**Talvez vc seja lerda...epa!naum em olha assim!ahhhhhh/desmaia/

**N/a's pquenos é coma gente P que estamos ficando sem assunto é verdade...mais este cap está para arrebentar**

Nimguém nunca fala de mim ans reviews...achoq eu sou um esquecido...mais é o contrario do Zack,eu naum me esqueço..os outros que esquecem de mim...bua!

¬¬-lilian

**¬¬'-zack**

**Paulinha Malfoy:**heheh...pode deixar..ta vendo,ta parecendo eu,daqui a pouco você chega lah ;)

**Pode deixar paulinha...elas vão ser descritas agora...mais eu e a Lilian estamos em duvida se fazem vcs loiras,uma ruiva ou outra morena ou se uma ruiva e outra loira..o.0**

Nimguém falou de mim denovo...buáaaaaaaaaaa

**Nathoca Malfoy:**repito o "?"

**Pode crê que eu tb "?"**

Bom,eu não vou repitir..so vou perguntar: PORQUE NIMGUÉM FLA DE MIM?buáaaaaaaaaaa

**Anonimuss:**Aqui tb?agora já partiu para a perseguição...e não,a tais aqui naum entra...serião...desculpas..é que eu tenho o futuro da tais guardado para outras coisas...¬¬'

**Realmente,viu?**

Nimguém falou de mim denovo...eu sou um excluido..buáaaaaaaa!

**Cap5-é agora...**

"Mais eu estou falando sério...eu sou o Jan..."-Draco parou para lembrar o maldito sobrenome que o chefia avia le mandado-"Wainne"

"Pode até ser,mais de qualquer jeito eu vou tirar do seu salário..."-Falou Zack-"Ah,e agora eu tenho que ir, vou ver se mais bandos de desocupados estão conversando durante o trabalho..."

"Ele é assim TODO dia?"-Perguntou Draco á Gina,que voltou ao seu trabalho de receber recados

"Az vezes...você se acostuma"-Falou uma ruiva na porta

"Andressa...as vezes você me assusta aparecendo de repente.."-Falou Gina colocando a mão no peito

"Talvez...mais eu vim aqui só avisar que chegou uma encomenda para o Malfoy"-Falou Andressa colando-se na porta com pose de sensual

"Eu já vou..."-Falou Draco se levantando e indo atraz de Andressa ate um corredor fechado aonde ela parou e se virou para ele

"E então...cadê a encomenda?"-Perguntou Draco

"Aqui..."-Disse Andressa,após falar isto,ela dá um beijo em Draco, quando os dois se separam Draco na pele de Jan Wainne sai correndo,sem saber paar onde,mais acaba parando num outro corredor vazio,aonde encontra uma loira de olhos verdes

"Carolayne...me ajuda!A Andressa ficou maluca,ela me agarrou e..."-Neste momento ele pára,Carolayne também estava agarrando ele.Ao se separar ele saiu correndo novamente,quaqndo finalmente chegou no seu escritório,lá estava Gina,trabalhando calmamente

"Oque era a tal da encomenda?"-Perguntou Gina sem tirar os olhos do trabalho

Bom,Draco Malfoy é homem e tem hormônios,e após se agarrar com duas meninas uma após a outra,ele ficou do geito que todo mundo sabe...

"era isto..."-Falou Draco pegando Gina e dando um beijo nela,nem prescisamos dizer oque aconteceu a seguir ¬¬ como sempre,Zack e Jhony apareceram.

"HEM,HEM"-Falou Zack ao avistar a cena

"Errr,Zack..é melhora gente ir embora...até que está romântico"-Falou Jhony empurrando Zack para longe dalí

"Eu vou tirar do seu salário,Wainne!"-Gritou Zack

Gina e Draco se separaram,os dois ofegantes,Gina,ficou vermelha e correu para o banheiro,Draco ficou lá,fitando a parede como se ela também pude-se ser uma outra vítima de hormônios masculinos ¬¬

No meio do caminho de volta para o escritório,Gina encontra a Loira de olhos verdes,de cintura fina e com um vestido vermelho Sex

"Er...Carol...posso falar com você?"-Falou Gina meio sem geito

"Claro Gina,você é minha Segunda melhor amiga,oque eu não faria por você?"-Falou Carolayne e as duas entraram em uma sala vazia alí.

"Eu,Eu..."-Gian parecia não encontrar a palavra certa

"Você..."-Incentivou Carol

"Eu...Bom,acho que eu estou apaixonada"-Disse Gina baixo

"Mais isto é muito bom,Ginny!E por quem?"-Perguntou Carolayne interessada

"Pelo Dr.."-Ela ficou vermelha e continuou-"Sorvete,isto,pelo sorvete!"

"HÁ!não é não Ginny,eus ei que é dificil dizer isto em público...mesmo sendo uma das suas melhores amigas...eu sei como é que é..."-Falou Carol-"Vamos,Vamos antes que o Zack pegue agente"

Ao voltar para a sala,encontra uma ruiva de cabelos longos,olhos azuis,cinturinha fina,óculos pequenos daqueles de poética e um vestido verde escuro beeeem justinho encima da mesa de Draco,sentada,na verdade.

"Bom,daí,como eu disse,eu peguei o taco,e lancei para longe a bola...e por sorte caiu certinho no buraco..."-Falou Andressa toda intusiasmada,Gina corou levemente com vergonha da amiga,pensando besteira,mais ela continuou-"Quando você quer ir lá comigo jogar golfe?"

Draco observou quando a Ruiva tinha corado pela besteira dita pela amiga,e quando ouviua resposta de Andressa,riu que nem um maluco

"Qual foi a graça?"-Perguntou Andressa desanimada

"Não...é que a mente poluida da Wesley achou que você estava falando besteira!"-Riu Draco,oque fez Andressa rir também

"Só porque nunca contei para ela que eu jogo golfe...porisso nunca escondam as coisas...pode dar nisto XD"-Falou Andressa e Draco,Gina e Andressa riram mais ainda

"Andressa,é melhor você ir,daqui a poco ta na hora da treceira ronda do Zack,você não vai querer estar aqui quando ele chegar"-Falou Gina acompanhando Andressa até a porta

"Okz...thauzinho..."-Falou Andressa dando um thauzinho com a mão

"Ei,Ginny!"-Falou(Le-sê gritou msm) Lilian do meio do corredor

"O que foi,sua maluca?"-Perguntou Gina tentando segurar a menina que quase pulava encima dela

"Lembra que eu disse que hoje era o último exame para ver se eu virava auror?"-Perguntou Lilian quase chorando de tanta emoção

"Lembro..."-Falou Gina

"EU PASSEI!"-Anunciou Lilian

"já terminou,né prima?"-perguntou Zack

"Já,já acabou..."-Falou Lilian-"Mais ainda tem pergunta!a primeira que responder corretamente (apenas a primeira!) vai ser a madrinha de casamento(no final da fic,lógico..) de Draco e Gina!"

"E qual vai ser a pergunta?"-Perguntou Jhony

"Em que fic se conta a história de Lilian Paralarli & amigos?Falem o nome completo,porque todo mundo sabe que tem três versões!"-Falou Lilian

"A bom,agora tah dificil..."-Falou Zack

"Bom,thauzinho!"-Falou Jhony

"MALFEITO FEITO"


	7. Um,dois,feijão com arroz

Okz,Zackinho,priminho,parece que minha fic tah de mal a pior...a única que sabe o nome é a Anonimuss e ela nem vale o.0-Falou Lilian

É,eu acho que tenho umas perguntas mais facils para eles,e também faz propaganda da sua fic-Falou Zack piscando

Ok,e eu também vou fazer pergunta...olha,se vocês quiserem fazer parte dessa coletanea deperguntas,fassa o seguinte:-Falou Lilian

Leia o capitulo 9 da fic O combate final,ou é só entrar em nosso profile,e procurar a fic nos favoritos...-Terminou Zack

Agora as perguntas;1-Quem conta o capitulo? 2-que santa músia Mônica e Bruna cantam? E 3- que confusão Lilian e Kevin armam com os professores?-Perguntou Jhony- Mais pera aí,Mana,e oque eles ganham?a mesma coisa que antes?

Não,maninho...vão ganhar um bônus explicando as coisinhas que não dá pa entender na fic,e uma cena escrita por elas por email!-Falou Lilian

Nossa...que mordomia!-Falou Zack

É...mais é pra quem acertar tudo..a primeira que acertar tudo...-Falou Lilian

E como esse treco de ficar respondendo e lendo é muito dificil...vai Ter premio de consolação!-Falou Jhony

Só nos resta escolher a consolação 0.o-Falou Zack

Hora de responder as reviews...-Falou Lilian

/normal pa Lilian;negrito po Zack;sublinhadu pu Jhony/

**FicAdor:** Antonio!

**Totó!**

Chato!

**Hannah:**Nimguém sabe a resposta...mais quem disse que você não tem personagem?você vai aparecer agora...no segundo dia de trabaio!

**EBA!o segundo dia de trabaio é hoji!como vc sabia?**

Brigado pelas dicas e por me encinar...viu?

Bom,nossas idades são: eu11 anos;Jhony9 anos;Zack11 anos e é só né?pode perguntar oque quiser,quando quiser!

**Nathoca Malfoy:**hahahahhah!pode,pode..do cachorro pode..XP

Hehhe,a gente não deixa vc entender?mais uma chance pra vc entender...usando a coletanea de perguntas lá en cima...hahah

**Falou?Hahaha,bele,no momento,quem tá escrevendo,é a Lilian,depois eu pergunto pa ele pa flar,viu?**

**Anonimuss:**Não..a Tais não fica com o Hans..e vc devia perguntar isto na minha fic..e não aqui!

Retardatário?tá maluca? Hmpt!

**Acertou..mais era esperavel isto vindo de você..alias...você é fã dela...e nunca mais saia dessa nave!**

**Cap6-um,dois feijão com arroz**

Previamente em Ilegalmente Loiro:

"Sim...eu lembro"-Disse Gina

"Então...EU PASSEI!"-falou Lilian abraçada á Gina quase chorando

°o°o°

Lá estava Draco com umonte de folhas na mão,vestindo um terno e com cara de quem vai chorar e nunca mais vai sorrir,andando no meio de um corredor que dava no escritorio dos aurores.Entrou na sala suspirando para não chorar e foi adentrando até uma mesa aonde uma garota com cabelo castanho e meio rosa-choque estava com uns contratos en cima da mesa,e ela lia com atenção.

"Errr...Srta.Paralarli, o Fudge quer te ver"-Falou Draco com os dentes cerrados

"Ai,que ótimo...minha primeira promoção"-Falou A garota com a mão no peito e com olhar sonhador para cima

"Me siga"-Falou Draco ainda com os dentes cerrados,chegaramno escritorio do Fudge e a garota entrou,Gina tentando manter-se séria,mais quando Lilian entrou na sala do Fudge e Draco se sentou suspirando que nem um maluco e contando:'um,dois,feijão com arroz,três,quatro,feijão no prato,cinco,seis feijão chineis,sete oito,come biscoito,nove dez,comer pasteis' ela começou a gargalhar

"Então...como se sente sendo escravo da sua arque-inimiga?"-Brincou Gina

"Me sinto..."-Ele parou para pensar-"Um lixo"

"Mais não é nada que você não seja..."-Riu Gina

"Hahaha"-Ironizou Draco-"Ve se ci enxerga"-Foi oque fez Gina rir mais Quando Andressa chegou

"Errr,se não for encomodo...eu queria dizer que tem uma menina chamada Hannah na portaria dizendo que quer falar urgentemente com a Gina"-Falou Andressa

"Não me diga...deixa ela entrar...deve ser para me entregar a papelada para eu ser madrinha do casamento dela..."-Falou Gina

"A Hannah,casando?Gina..você deve estar brincando"-Falou Andressa rindo

"Vocês não estão falando daquela menina que andava grudada na Michelle e na Manu?principalmente na gina?"-Falou Draco rindo

"Estamos..."-Riu Gina-"Manda ela entrar"

E então uma garota morena de cabelos loiros e com uma fitinha no cabelo entrou,chorando.

"Gina..já era..."-Falou a Garota com um lencinho

"Já era qoue,Hannah?"-Perguntou Ginny

"O casamento..o malandro me traiu com a visinha"-Chorammingou Hannan

"Pobrezinha"-Falou Gina colocando a mão no ombro da amiga,enquanto ela parava de chorar,Lilian saia do escritório,e quando deparou com a garota chorando,levou as mãos na boca e correu para ajuda-la:

"Oque houve,Hannah?"-Perguntou Lilian com as mãos no ombro da amiga

"Nada..apenas que meu Noivo me..me...ME TRAIU!"-Falou A gorota chorando ainda

°o°o°

"Cho,Minone,e Lais..vocês não sabem oque aconteceu!"-Falou Lilian quando chegou correndo no escritório dos aurores

"Oque?oque?"-Falaram as três com olhos esbugalhados

"O Noivo da Hannah a traiu!"-Falou Lilian como se isto fosse normal

"Não me diga!"-Falou Lais estupefada,a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa e longo era a melhor amiga de Lilian

"Eu não acredito!"-Falou Cho com as mãos na bochecha e com a boca aberta

"Ah,eu já sabia"-Falou Minone como se fosse algo normal

°o°o°

Lá estava Gina tomando um cafézinho na cantina,era hora do almoço,e todos os vivos existentes daquele ministério estavam almoçando,as mezinhas estavam lotadas,mais mesmo assim todos conseguiam um lugarzinho para almoçar.Draco estava próximo de uma das janelas falsas,para eles,estava um dia bonito pela janela,mais na verdade estava chovendo lá en cima..do outro lado do refeitorio,Lilian e Lais conversavam animadamente sobre cores de tintas para cabelo,em outro canto Andressa e Carolayne liam revistas de bruxas adolecentes,e em outro canto sozinha,estava Gina,lendo o jornaldo pai da Luna

Em poucos segundos,o caçador acha sua caça,e se aproxima De Gina

"Oi,Ginny,oque está fazendo?"-Falou Jhony sentando-se ao lado da garota

"Estou fritando pastel"

"Ahhh,deixa eu fritar tb?"-Falou Como se ela estive-se realmente

"Flipper,Flipper,Flipper...quantas vezes eu te expliquei que não é para ficar perguntando oque as pessoas estão fazendo?"

"Ok...eu vou embora..."-E foi

Zack tentava azarar uma garota em uma mesa próxima a onde pegam a comida,Lilian e Lais já iam se levantando e voltando para o escritorio dos Aurores,Quando Cho chega cprrendo até elas e fala ofegante:

"Vocês não sabem da ultima..."

"Oque?"-Falou Lilian normalmente

"A Gina está perdidamente apaixonada pelo Jan Wainne!A Andressa me contou!Eu juro!"-Falou,e Lilian abriu o queixo até o chão...Lais achou normal e perguntou:

"E me diga,porque seria tão especial em ela gostar daquela doninha?"

"O problema é que tem gente que jura que o Jan é o Draco Malfoy!"-Falou Lilian,ela sabia que era verdade,mais nunca diria

"Eu sei disso"-Falou Cho-"Por isto que eu vim correndo contar!"

°o°o°

N/A:

Tharam!-Falou Lilian

Só isto?-Falou Jhony

Só..por que eu estou viajando e a Lilian ta quase sem ispiração para escrever..e como o Jhony nunca escreve...-Explicou Zack

Então,thau,né?Kissus!-Falaram os três


	8. por que não!

"JURAMOS SOLENEMENTE NÃO FAZER NADA DE BOM!"

N/A.:bom..vcs sabem quem é quem...

**Paulinha Malfoy:**_EU AMO VOCÊ/Pula no pescoço da garota e dá beijinhos na sua bochecha/_

**A única que comentou,que tentou,e que ganhou...parabens!**

Ê!Ganharam!Alguém finalmente ganhou! pena que a parte que ela leu não tinha ieu,o flipper!XD

_Dá o seu MSN ou e-meil na proxima review,e vamos mandar o congratulations e pedindo para que você mandace suas perguntas e a cena..._

_**Agora...a fic atrazada!**_

**Cap7-Porquê não?**

"E porque não?Os dois são tão fofos juntos..."-Falou Lilian

"Não me diga...você acha sensato a Gina gostar do Jan?"-Falou Hermione se aproximando das 3-"Ele É Draco Malfoy...Eu tenho certeza...eu ouvi a carolayne chamando ele de Draco..."

"Olha,eu não estou nem aí...Pra mim tudo bem,os opostos se atraem...lembram da Lily e do Tiago...?"-Falou Lilian pegando seu café e sua bolsa e continuando a andar com as amigas para o escritório

"Se lembro..."-Falou Lais afirmando com a cabeça como se fosse um tempo ruim

"Olha,isto não vem ao caso...o problema é Malfoy com Wesleys..."-Continuou Cho

"Parem já...eu não quero mais saber de fofoca da parte de vocês...porque é se,pre mentira"-Falou Lilian sentando-se em sua mesa em quanto suas amigas sentavam nas delas

°o°o°

Gina estava em sua mesa,pensando na vida,terminando seu refri,em quanto revia alguns conceitos de Fudge que sua coruja avia lhe entregado.Em quanto isto,Draco roncava em sua mesa,com os pés em cima da mesa,e babando n seu blaiser...

Batidas na porta de vidro,um vulto de um agarota de cabelos rosas completos e algumas mechas louras e de 14 anos(N/A.:para quem leu o lá vem mais uma,vão achar que a Carol,a filha do draco e da gina..mais não..é a Carol,sim...mais não ela..)

Gina,inrritada,abra porta para a filha da sua _antiga _amiga, Lenuy Roses Incridble;Sua mãe, Karol Roses Incridble,estava atraz da garota,sorrindo também.a garota,apesar de ser bruxa,não tinha ido aquele ano porque seu pai morreu e ficou de luto..até agora,em que as duas usavam branco e rosa.

"Oi,Karol..a quanto tempo"-Gina fingiu estar entusiasmada e abraçou e Karol

"Desculpe,Gina.eu sei que o abraço é falso...não prescisa se preocupar comigo...eu só vim falar com o Draco"-Falou Karol,e gritou para o infeliz-"DRACO!"

Ele acordou assustado,achando que alguém avia descoberto que era ele,olhando para todos os lados,foi quando focalizou Karol e Lenuy

"Vocês de novo não"-Falou colocando a mão cobrindo a cara

"Eu vim lhe dizer que o seu querido primo Osvaldo Incridble não está morto,e sim,escondido numa gruta no estados unidos,e vim me despedir também,porque estou indo pra lá"-Falou Karol com um sorriso no rosto.Lenuy era muito feliz e em nenhum momento ela parou de sorrir seu sorriso metalico

"Até mais,tiooo!"-Falou Lenuy correndo para abraçar Draco,e depois virou-se para sua madrinha,Gina,e lhe deu um abraço também-"Até mais,tiaaa!"

Digamos de passagem que uma só lágrima rolou no rosto de Gina,e depois ela se despediu de Karol,já cheia de coisas que viriam naqueles dias de trabalho...

°o°o°

"Será que nimguém daqui pensa,não?"-Gritou uma garota de cabelos pretos e médios,e de olhos verdes,gritando e atropelando todos que encontrava no caminho do corredor

"Srta.Guliver...oque aconteceu..."-Perguntou sua secretária

"NADA!"-Gritou Nicole com a sua melhor amiga que fingia ser prestativa ao seu trabalho.Lara Machado,com os cabelos pretos e longos,presos num coque,com os olhos castanhos escondidos por um óculos,apenas levantou os mesmos que caíam do nariz e bufou de raiva,voltando-se ao trabalho.

"Ora,Ora,Ora...Nicole Guliver...a nova chefe de transportes mágicos..atazanada..De novo?"-Zombou um garoto de cabelos longos e castanhos,e olhos castanhso também

"Pará com isto,Andrecten...pare de me encher com suas brincadeias..."

"Você sabe que eu te amo,né?"Falou fazendo biquinho e abraçando a garota

"AHHHH...pára seu criança..."-Riu Nicole saindo dos braços dele e continuou andando,até dar de cara com Zack

"ora,ora,ORA!Não era pra você estar no trabalho,Guliver?"

"Pára,Kevin...seu disfarce de Zack aqui no ministério não vai durar muito tempo...deixa eu passar,eu tenho que entregar umas planilhas para o Fudge"

"Tá bom,Nicole...mais só uma pergunta..está tão na cara que sou eu?"

"Mais visivel só se estivece escrito na testa"-Falou Nicole de longe

°o°o°

"Lalalalalaa"-Tagarelava Lilian em quanto olhava umas dicas de onde seria a sua proxima missão

"Lilian?"-Perguntou Nicole que estava atraz dela

"Nicole?Você trabalha aqui?"

"Sim,desde mês passado e já fui promovida,não é ótemo?"-Falou Nicole sorridente

"Muito... e eu..já é meu primeiro dia de trabalho e já recebi 4 missões,uma aqui na inglaterra,uma na frança e uma na espanha..."-Falou Lilian apontando para a lista

"Espanha!É o meu pais!"-Exclamou Nicole se contorcendo para ler as missões

"E eu bem sei disto,Aluada"-Falou uma voz ao lado de Nicole,oque Lilian,Nicole e Lais,que sentava ao lado de Lilian, reconheceram na hora como Tais

"ALMOFADINHASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"-Gritaram as três pulando no pescoço da 'criança' que era Tais...Bom,da última vez que elas tinham se visto,elas tinham 11 anos,agora tinham 19...

"Tá bom,tá bom ...eu to gostosa,não estou?Eu puxei a modestia do meu pai e a beleza da minha mãe..ai,eu sou perfeita!"-Exclamou Tais suspirando,e se mostrando em poses de fotografia

"TAIS BLACK!"-Brigou brincando(brigou brincando..que ótemo) Lilian

"que foi?Estou apenas pensando em como eu sou bonita..."

"É,você mudou,mais não quer dizer que é pra se mostar..."-Falou Lais

"Nossa...cabelo longo fica lindo em você!"-Exclamou Nicole olhando o cabelo de Tais com as mãos

"Brigada,gente!"

"Agora...Eu quero que vocês parem de momento recordações e voltem ao trbalho!"-Exclamou um chefe mal-humorado,de óculos e de pose superior

"Ah,cala a boca,potter"-Falou Lilian que voltou a ler sua lista

"como é que é?"-Perguntou o garoto não acreditando

"Eu disse cala a boca,aliás,eu sou melhor que você...em tudo..."-E mostrou a língua.Isto não ia dar em boa história...

"Olha,se você está se referindo a 8 anos atráz..eu estava no 6° ano...eu era inesperiente...eu não sabia fazer feitiços direi..."-E não conseguiu terminar,pois Lilian falou bem chata,mesmo

"E eu no primeiro ano...diferença de 5 anos,e consegui te desarmar,te derrubar,e te prender em cordas com serpentes..."-Falou com a maior simplicidade,e ele se irritou falou um 'HMPT' e foi em bora.Realmente,Lilian fora má com o garoto...desde o primeiro ano,ela trata ele como se fosse um ítem que se pode jogar fora...mais ele é,realmente,um item que se joga fora...só algumas pessoas que eu conheço bem chamadas hermione acham que não é de se jogar fora.(N/A.:Não é H/H!é H/R/H...é bem diferente...bom...ahn..como posso dizer...uma coisa bem misturada)

"Lilian..você fez de novo..."-Falou Nicole de olhso fechados e com os punhos também fechados

"Oque eu fiz?Furei o Ego dele com uma agulha?só isso?não foi NADA de mais..fasso TODO dia..."-falou,voltando ao trabalho,oque significava para Nicole e Tais que era pra elas se mandarem no momento.

N/A.:

Só isso?-Perguntou jhony estupefato

HELOOOOWWWW! Eu estou na 5ª série...é prova toda semana...não tem tempo nem pra respirarrrrr!-Falou Lilian estressada

E eu porquie eu estouuuuu muuuuito ocupadao,mesmo...nem sei com oque..amis eu estou OCUPADO-Falou Zack,ou melhor,como descobrimos,Kevin

Como assim ocupados?Pensam que eu não vi o dãã ser feito e atualizado,não?e tb uma song do here without you?Muito malvados vcs dois!-Falou Jhony bravo

Bom..até mais!kissus-Falou Lilian

Beijos-Kevin

FLOWWWW!-jHONY


	9. Bilhetinho Avuador

N/A: dps de MUITO tempo..ós atualizamos!\o/

Que isso, Lillian...não demoramos tanto..É que estavamso SUPER ocupadso com outras coisas mais importantes-Falou Ak

E eu, que finalmente decidiram aceitar meu GRANDE talento, fiquei esses meses pra cá Filmando "Flipper In The Game" junto com um outro grande ator e personagem da mitologia grega...xD-Falou Flipper

E claro..eu fiz todos os scripts, dirigi a fic, fiz os figurinos, os cenários e etcetera-Falou Lilian com simplicidade

E eu fiquei muito chateado com uma discuçaõsinha a toa que eu e a Lilian tivemos sobre shippers e blokiei ela do MSN-Falou Ak

O que me rendeu dois meses procurando por ele no Orkut...¬¬-Terminou Lilian

**Cap8(part1)- Bilhetinho voador**

Mais quando Tais e Nicole iam sair da sala, um aviãosinho de papel pousa na mesa de Lilian.Ela dá uma lida rá pida e começa a gargalhar, escreve correndo alguma coisa e joga o avião de volta no ar.

"O que era?"-Perguntou Nicole interessada

"Vão saber quando chegar em vocês..."-Disse Ela em meio a gargalhadas e voltou-se para a folha de mições novamente, tinha que decorar tudo que estava acontecendo.

O aviãosinho voava novamente, e para na mesa de Gina.Ela abre, bufa, revira os olhos e vai escrever alguma coisa:

_Ei, Ginny, que tal irmos no Happy Hour mais tarde?_

_H.G_

_Claro que não..tenho que fazer meu trabalho..e além do mais...Eu tenho muita coisa melhor pra fazer do que ficar faalndo mal do meu chefe nuammesa de bar!_

_G.W_

_Ah claro..e qual seriam essas coisas/já maliciando/_

_C.C_

_Conserteza ela vai ficar se agarrando com o Malfoy...¬¬_

_L.P_

Parou e pensou oque poderia responder...Colocou a ponta da pena na boca e ficou pensando, quando lhe surge uam ideia:

_Se vocês me deem licensa, eu estou REALMENTE saindo com alguém, e NÃO é o meu assistente Jan Waynn , NÃO é Draco Malfoy, e Lilian, NÃO é quem você está pensando, então pare de gargalhar como louca.Nicole, você sabe exatamente com quem eu estou saindo, diga a elas!_

_G.W_

_Otimo_,pensou,_Agora elas vão parar de me encher o saco._E jogou o Aviãosinho novamente, ele voou e parou na mesa de Nicole, ou pelo menos onde ela estava sentada só por diversão ao Lado de Lilica.Ela leu, fez uam careta e colocou sua letra caprichada e apertada no papel.

_Eu não tenho NADA a ver..._

_N.G_

E passou Para Lilian que começou a rir loucamente e escreveu:

_Até a Nicole..tá vendo como você tá prescisando de ajuda?_

_L.P_

Passou pra Hermione que só exibiu um meio sorriso(tava escondendo o riso) e escreveu:

_Ah , claro..não podemos esquecer que você está apaixonada pela Lula-Gigante...¬¬''_

_H.G_

Hermione Passou Para Cho Chang que era MUITO escandalosa e começoua berrar feito um jegue.

_Maravilha, mais atenção pra mim..só hoje já levei dois foras de uns garotinhos novos do segundo andar...Achoq eu não vou conseguir suportar ficar sozinha mais tempo..sabe..posso até pegar o Jan Waynn..se você me entende..._

_C.C_

Cho jogou o aviãosinho para o alto e ele _ia _parar na mesa da Gina, amis "sem-querer" Malfoy pegou o avião da mão dela e leu o conteúdo.Riu como um macaco e devolveu pra Gina, Dizendo:

"Grandes amigas você tem"

ela que nem tinha lido ainda, quando abriu ficou da cor dos seus cabelos.

_Ótimo,eu vou na porcaria do Happy Hour, já que vocês insistem..só por curiusidade, quem vai estar lá?_

_G.W_

Jogou e recebeu uam resposta clara e curta

_Nha...o Malfoy..._

_L.P_

N/A:Mais um cap doido..a continuação dele vai ser somente o Happy Hour, com Cap do mesmo nome._e _com a cena da Paulinha...xD

**No proximo capitulo de Ilegalmente Loiro:**

"_-Não exatemente-Disse ela corando-Mais chega a ser_

_-Hmmm..então eu tenho chance?-Disse chegando mais perto_

_-NÃO!-E deu um chute bem na quele lugar e conseguiu fugir prabem longe também"_

. já da pra imaginar oque vai acontecer no proximo capitulo-Lilian

Ah, claro..a Gina vai dar uma de Lily Evans e botar pra quebrar-Disse Ak Ironicamente

Não botar pra quebrar...mais vai quebrar alguns ossinhos do Garçon, do Malfoy e de uam outra pessoa..¬¬-Falou Flipper tacando ossinhso da sorte na câmera-ei, desde que eu ganhei esse poder no "FIG" eu não paro de lansar ossinhos nas coisas!xD

Expert..acha que quem venceu a guerra de Tria foi troia...-Comentou Lilian-Mais fazer o que..mais até o proxima parte desse cap(que fikou minimoo)


	10. Happy Hour ou Draco Hour ou Lilian Hour

"JURAMOS SOLENEMENTE FAZER NADA DE BOM!"

Respondendo A Review...xD- Lilian

**Musa K. Malfoy:** Sabe... Louca é meu nome do meio...- Lilian

Eu pensei que fosse maria o.0 - Pontas(Lara) /Lilica dah um pedala em Lara/

Shut up, Lara! u.u- Lilian

Bom...como as duas estão ocupadas..Acho que vc vai gostar desse nosso novo shipper -Fliper

É uma coisa muito Flufy!- Zack

É A PIOR COISA DO MUNDO!"-Brigou Lilian- Bom..depende do ponto de vista!

**Cap8(Part2)-Happy Hour(Draco Hour)**

Sentaram todos na mesa do bar.Pediram um Choop pra cada um e estavam assim até Lilian, após terminar uma gargalhada escandalosa, ouve uma voz atrás deles:

"Não aquento mais aquele velho dando ordem na gentre!Estamos numa missão para a Ordem da Fênix..aquele maldito do Fudge me pagaaaaaaaaa"-Falou uma voz que parecia a de Zack

"Não esquenta, Kevin, Vamos pegar o Voldemort de qualquer jeito, com ou sem Fudge!"-Exclamou Flipper batendo seu canecão de choop na mesa, que fez o bar inteiro balançar

"ZACK?"-Gritou Nicole

"QUEM!QUANDO?LUCIOS MALFOY, VOCÊ NÃO ME ESCAPA!"-Falou Kevin pulando da cadeira e erguendo a varinha para todos os cantos

"Zack, Lucios Malfoy morreu a sete anos"-Falou Lilian contando nos dedos

"MUITO obrigado por lembrar, Lilian"-Exclamou Malfoy

"Denada"

"Ei, não vão querer sentar com a gente?"-Perguntou Hermione com um dos seus melhores sorrisos,Kevin, que sempre teve uma 'Paixão Platônica' por ela, abriu o conhecido sorriso 'tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes' que EU(Almofadinhas) exclusivamente criei durante meu segundo ano, e sentou-se na mesa maior com um gentiu 'claro'

"Ei, conehcem aquela da Enguiaaaa?"-Perguntou Lilian animada, colocandoa Lingua pra fora

"Ah, é claro..aquela do joãosinho..da irmã dele...da sala...sei..."-Falou Chang(alinha) rindo entre as frases

"Ah é..aquela do 'Essa foia maior enguia que eu já vi!'"-Completou Tais-"Lilian contava muito essa, não é, Lilica?"

"Tem também a do...do..do..d-"-Lilian engoliu em seco quando ela viu sentado numa mesa ao canto mais escondido do três vassouras-"Do palavrão do jãosinho..do troco..alguém lembra?"-Desviou o olhar daquele lado nates quie falasse alguma besteira

"Ei, olhe quem está do outro lado do bar!"-Gritou a /alegre/ da Lais-"HARRY!EI, HARRY!"-Lilian que estava em pé em cima da emsa redonda, agora sentou em seu lugar, e começou a se encolher debaixo da mesa.Já sabia oque ia por vir, todo mundo fazendo perguntas embaraçosas,brincadeiras de Tais e Nicole, Gina chorando de vergonha, Draco olhando feio pra ela...muitas coisas.

°o°o°

"Daí eu disse pra ele: '_Ronald Wesley, se eu tô beba...IC! fale agora ou eu...IC! arranco sua cabeça das orbitas_' e o que ele disse: '_Sinseramente não sei, Mione'_ mais como eu"-Parou para tomar um gole de cerveja amanteigada-"como eu ODEIO o Ronald"-Risos

"Hermione, se você ainda não percebeu, vocês dois são noivos"-Disse Gina Rindo(lê-se morrendo de rir)

"Verdade? Outro motivo para eu chutar aquele lugar dele mais forte da proxima vez"-Gole e mais risos

"Bom, eu também tive uma vida amorosa nos ultimos sete anos..bom..pelo menso eu acho..."-Disse Nicole coçando a cabeça-" o Nome dele era Fanguhd..só falava ruso alemão ou nem sei..nós nunca chegamso a Ter algo sério..bom...teve aquela vez que durmimos na mesma cama..mais SÓ isso..ou isso foi com o Kugjs?"

"Nicole, acho que você bebeu de mais"-Falou Lilian

"Também acho.."-Erntão Tais, com o comentario de nicole, fez menção de tirar o copo dela-"NÃO!EU QUASE NÃO BEBI!"-Risos

°o°o°

"Então, Gina, de quem você gosta?"- Perguntou Lilian quando a garrafa parou entre ela e Gina

"Ai, Lilian, que coisa mais infantil...Mais é o jogo da verdade..então"-Respirou fundo-"posso falar só pra você?"-Todos reclamaram,Menos Lilian que abriu um sorriso imenso e assentiu,Gina vai até o ouvido da mesma e cochica algo

"Eu já sabia"-Disse Lilian balançando os ombros,com um sorriso MUITO arrogante.

"Agorza virza eza jozza!"-Gritou Nicole, que estava mais bebada ainda

A Garrafa parou em Zack(Kevin) e em Harry

"A mesma pergunta da outra"

"A Mesma resposta"

_Cochichos depois..._

Em quanto Harry cochichava no ouvido de Zack(Kevin),Tais que estava ao lado de Lilian já vai enchendo:

"Você tem que dar uma chance pra ele, o cara te persegue a sete anos!"

"Ele NÃO gosta de mim"-Lilian falou sem tirar os olhos do chão

"Claro que sim, e você sabe muito bem"

"Ele _não_ gosta de _mim._Gosta da Garota Ruiva,de olhos verdes, de óculos, estabanada que corria atrás do professor de DCAT"-Disse Lilian se Transformagando no que ela dizia(ela é metaformaga)  
"Bom, isso é verdade, mais quem mandou se transformar para poder ir na aula dele mais vezes?Você sabia do risco"

"Tais, Good Morning,Fuck You and Be Happy ¬¬"-Disse Lilian Des-Transformagando no que ela era de verdade-"Ei, Malfoy, tenho uma coisa pra te contar!"-Vai lá e cochicha algo no ouvido do cara, que abre um sorriso e diz um 'você acha?'

"Acho que vou ao banheiro"-Disse Gina,e logo depois, Draco disse que ia também.(MEW DEUS...OQUE VAI ACONTECER?)

Na metade do caminho, Draco pára gina e prende ela na parede

"Você me acha _sexy_!"-Gina corou PA CARAMBA com essa pergunta

"Não exatemente"-Disse ela corando-"Mais chega a ser"

"Hmmm..então eu tenho chance?"-Disse chegando mais perto

"NÃO!"-E deu um chute bem na quele lugar e conseguiu fugir pra bem longe também, mais na volta, tropeça com um garçon, que cai em cima de uam mesa, que fica quebrada ao meio,não só a mesa, como a perna do garçon, onde Gina caiu em cima

N/A:Mais jáa?e a paulinha?vai ficar sem cena?-Perguntou Flipper

Sim, por culpa da ideia idiota do Zack ¬¬ -Lilian

o/-Zack

Mais não faz sentido!Quer dizer..faz sim (Setinha pra Direita) 3 –Flipper

Quem acha que H/L tem futuro, levanta a mão!-Pontas

o/-Zack

o/-Flipper

o/-Pontas

UGGGHHHH! . eu PEGO VOCÊS!-Lilian

Ah..nananinanão...Foi vc que escreveu o capitulo, nós não temos culpa (carinha de anjo)-Pontas

Ah tá..é claro...a ideia horiginal foi da Lily(Lais Cristina) aprovada pelo Pontas(Marina/Lara) depois assinada em baixo por Zack e depois rida pelo Flipper..e EU que fui obrigada a escrever! . -Lilian

É..mais era SÓ pra enventar algo sobre o H/L..foi vc que fez a cena TÃOOO bonitinhaaaaaa!-Zack apertanto as bochechas de Lilian

Ai, Almofadinhas...Se vc divesse dito antes que gostava do meu filho, eu colocava no contrato de padrinho q vc podia casar com ele-Pontas cara de anjo

Eu NÃO gosto daquele AMEBA!U.u'''-Lilian

Beleza..entom..no próximo capituloooo:-Pontas

"_-Você _realmente _gosta de mim, não é?-Disse chegando mais perto_

_-eu NÃO gosto de você-Disse abaixando a cabeça_

_-Olhe nos meus olhos, (...)Você está mentindo!_

_-Deixa eu terminar, sim? Eu não gosto de você, eu te AMO-Entom ele se aproxima para beija-la, mais ela é mais rapida e foge, não sem antes gritar-Mais não quer dizer que eu vou cair nas suas artimanhas (...)!"_

Será H/L?Será D/G? Será A/N?(Nicole e Andrecten) Será uma cena de penseira?UHHHHTwistcent-on...Não sei...só vcs poderão saber no proximo capitulo!o/-Flipper

Bom enfatizado, Flipper-Diz Lilian dando tapinhas nas costas do outro

Desculpem pelos caps pequenos!xD-Pontas

E agora..faz 6 meses que eu não grito isso...

"MALFEITO FEITO!"


End file.
